<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart in Love by Truthfully</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718580">Heart in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully'>Truthfully</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elsanna Advent 2017 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, More like a one sided crush really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa was prim and proper. A firm believer in order and a founding member of the 'Love Sucks' club. So when she rolled into the house giggling like a school girl talking about a crush?</p><p>"Who are you and what did you do to Elsa?"</p><p>"Meg!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elsanna Advent 2017 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m in love.” </p><p>Meg sputtered at the announcement, coughing as she swallowed her soda wrong. The movie went on, unconcerned by the lack of attention. Meg managed to recover as she leaned over the back of the couch, looking Elsa straight in the eye. Her snarky comeback died on her lips, eyes widening as she took her in.</p><p>She looked happy. Not that she hadn’t ever seen the cold woman happy before. It was just, she had a new image of how happy looked on the pale face. Any happy moments before were regulated to the realm of simple glee while she looked at what had to be elation, unfettered and free joy with smiles, giggles and little hops in place. It was insane.</p><p>“Her name is Anna and I met her in the snow today.” Elsa hopped over the couch and landed on the cushions, shucking off her coat and tossing it on the floor. The floor. Meg stared at it like it was the sign of the apocalypse. But Elsa kept on talking, her eyes practically turning into little hearts as she did. Her fingers busy taking off her shoes.</p><p>“She was trying to prank somebody and accidently got me instead. We went out for coffee and ohhh she is so nice.” Elsa tossed the shoe toward the door, not noticing the stares she was getting as she rambled on,  “And shy, so incredibly shy. Apparently I work with one of her friends, the one she was trying to prank.”</p><p>“Who are you and what did you do with Elsa?”</p><p>Elsa scoffed, “Oh come on Megana.”</p><p>“I recall you were the president of the Love Sucks club, or ooh! The Queen of Broken Hearts, Elsa the Cold Blooded, she-who-will-never-ever-fall-in-love ” Meg stopped when Elsa’s face started to falter a bit, the joy bleeding out until it was barely even happiness.</p><p>They sat like that for a few minutes before Meg sighed. She leaned back, gesturing with her soda can as she grumbled. “Fire away. I know you want to, you’re squirming, and you don’t squirm. Tell me all about this Anna person.”</p><p>Elsa tilted her head, “Really?”</p><p>“Yes, because while it creeps me out like no other, you were happy. Like super creepy retail-face happy.” Megana finished off her soda, deciding to chance Elsa’s wrath as she tossed it to the trashcan in the kitchen. Maybe Elsa being in deep syrupy sappy love was a good thing, since she didn’t comment on her laziness. </p><p>“Why thank you Megana.” Elsa snarked back. She had finished getting her shoes off, still taking the time to make sure they were both under the coffee table, and perfectly even with each other. </p><p>Megana laid back, placing her arms under her head as she spoke, “You’re welcome, now what else should I know about this Anna chick? What does she look like?”</p><p>“I am not telling you, I don’t want you to scare her.” Elsa purposely folded her arms, giving her roommate a deep scowl. Ah, Elsa was so funny when she tried to drive home a point. </p><p>“Me? Intimidate someone? It’s like you know me or something.” Megana laughed as Elsa pushed her shoulder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is actually a continuation of Snowdrop from 2016's advent.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>